Responsible Odpowiedzialność
by koshei
Summary: Krótka Historia o tym, 'co by było, gdyby' Master przystał na usilne prośby Doctora, który tak bardzo chce mu pomóc.


Fanfiction na podstawie serialu "Doctor Who".

Spoilery do połowy odcinka "End of Time part 1".

Co by było, gdyby w odpowiedzi na propozycję pomocy, Master nie obrzucił Doctora pogardliwym spojrzeniem? Gdyby zgodził się, na... cokolwiek miał do zaoferowania kosmita?

Pierwszy crossover Małego Księcia i Doctora Who... ever! ^^

* * *

**"Stajesz się odpowiedzialny na zawsze za to, co oswoiłeś."**

_Teraz jesteś dla mnie tylko małym chłopcem, podobnym do stu tysięcy małych chłopców. Nie potrzebuję ciebie. I ty mnie nie potrzebujesz. Jestem dla ciebie tylko lisem, podobnym do stu tysięcy innych lisów. Lecz jeżeli mnie oswoisz, będziemy się nawzajem potrzebować. Będziesz dla mnie jedyny na świecie. I ja będę dla ciebie jedyny na świecie._

_Dum, dum, dum, dum..._  
Spuściłem wzrok, starając się stłumić wewnętrzne poczucie przegranej, które tak boleśnie raniło moją dumę. Mężczyzna, który szedł tuż obok, nie był mi obojętny i byłem tego świadom, jednak bycie skazanym na jego łaskę...  
Trudno było mi zaufać komukolwiek, aż do tego stopnia. Nawet jemu. Choć, to jedynie _on_ mógłby mieć jakieś problemy z zaufaniem _mnie_.  
A jednak, Doctor uśmiechał się szeroko, zerkając w moją stronę co chwila, w swoim rozbawieniu. Wtedy czułem się jak jego własność. Zabawka, którą dziecko właśnie bierze do rąk. Cieszy się i czeka tylko, kiedy będzie mogło się pobawić. Przeczuwałem, że niedługo się znudzę i porzucą mnie, w mojej słabości gdzieś, na drugim końcu galaktyki._  
Dum, dum, dum, dum..._  
- Chcę Ci tylko pomóc - Powiedział, któryś raz dzisiaj, swoim teatralnym szeptem. Pogarszał tym swoją sytuację, coraz bardziej. Chciał okazać mi swoją wyrozumiałość i współczucie, od którego tak bardzo mnie odrzucało.  
- Wiem - Warknąłem, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że wyciąga ku mnie dłoń, by iść ze mną za rączkę, zaśmiałem się z ironią - Chyba zwariowałeś - Odwróciłem wzrok w inną stronę, by nie zauważył choćby cienia wahania w moich oczach.  
- Jak chcesz - Wzruszył ramionami, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni. Wyszło mu to na dobre, bo chwilę później, drogę utrudnił nam zimny wiatr, wiejący prosto w twarz.

_Będę spoglądać na ciebie kątem oka, a ty nic nie powiesz. Mowa jest źródłem nieporozumień. Lecz każdego dnia będziesz mógł siadać trochę bliżej..._

_Dum, dum, dum, dum..._  
Wtedy właśnie, moim oczom ukazała się ona. Piękna, pełna dostojności i wewnętrznego uroku. Ostatnia cząstka wszechświata, która przypominała mi o mej rodzinnej planecie.  
- Stęskniłem się za nią - Westchnąłem ledwo słyszalnie - Twoja słodka Tardis...  
- Nie pamiętasz już, jak ją skrzywdziłeś? - Odparł mój towarzysz, otwierając drzwi. Wszedł pierwszy, bym nie próbował żadnych sztuczek. Odbudowa zaufania to trudny i długi proces, i wiedziałem, że jeszcze nie zasługuję na to by traktować mnie, jak choćby przeciętnego człowieka. Piętno wroga, zdrajcy, złoczyńcy... tak trudno je z siebie zmyć! A przecież nie byłem bezwzględnym mordercą, który bezmyślnie usuwał ze swojej drogi wszelkie przeszkody. Żyłem dla idei. I każdy mój gest przepełniony był tą właśnie ideą. Posiadanie wszechświata to coś więcej, niż cel. To sposób życia.  
- Gdybyś nie zablokował współrzędnych, po prostu udałbym się do domu - Wszedłem do środka i usiadłem na ziemi, opierając się plecami o drzwi. Chciałem czuć drżenie, podczas startu. Na powrót napawać się wędrówką przez czas i przestrzeń, jak wtedy, gdy byłem jeszcze niczego nie świadomym dzieckiem.  
Władca czasu spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie, zupełnie, jak gdyby czytał mi w myślach. Kiedyś, co prawda łączyła nas tak silna więź, że nie potrzebowaliśmy zbędnych słów. Z jego oczu z łatwością potrafiłem wyczytać więcej, niż sam o sobie wiedział.  
Lecz tamte oczy były zielone. Pełne pustego, dziecinnego szczęścia, bezcelowych myśli, światłych planów, pomysłów na zmianę całego wszechświata... Patrząc w nie, rozumiałem, czemu zieleń jest kolorem nadziei.  
Oczy Doctora, który teraz na mnie spoglądał są brązowe. Poważne, ale ciepłe spojrzenie, którym mnie obdarzył idealnie do nich pasowało. Jednak nie rozumiałem tego, co w nich dostrzegałem. Zmęczony życiem, ukrywający przed całym światem przygnębienie Doc? Nie, to nie mogło być przecież to. Nie on.

Musiałem tylko doprowadzić swój umysł do porządku i znów zacząć czytać z jego oczu, jak z otwartej księgi...

_Wszyscy ludzie są do siebie podobni. To mnie trochę nudzi. Lecz jeślibyś mnie oswoił, moje życie nabrałoby blasku. Z daleka będę rozpoznawał twoje kroki - tak różne od innych. Na dźwięk cudzych kroków chowam się pod ziemię. Twoje kroki wywabią mnie z jamy jak dźwięki muzyki. Spójrz! Widzisz tam łany zboża? Nie jem chleba. Dla mnie zboże jest nieużyteczne. Łany zboża nic mi nie mówią. To smutne! Lecz ty masz złociste włosy. Jeśli mnie oswoisz, to będzie cudownie. Zboże, które jest złociste, będzie mi przypominało ciebie. I będę kochać szum wiatru w zbożu... _  
_  
Dum, dum, dum, dum...  
_Kiedy patrzyłem na tańczącego wokół konsoli bruneta, zdawało mi się, że niekończący się dźwięk bębnów, jakby ustaje. Gdzieś, w głębi mojej duszy, na powrót odnalazłem ten skrawek, który był wypełniony spokojem i błogą ciszą. Podobała mi się ta cząstka. Świadoma, wolna, odwieczna jak młodość władcy czasu... Zmrużyłem oczy, rozkoszując się dźwiękami startującego statku.  
Fakt, że wyczuwałem tak doskonale obecność mojego towarzysza, przywodził do mego umysłu obrazy z przeszłości. Spędziliśmy dzieciństwo biegając po rozległych łąkach Gallifrey, wpatrując się w srebrne lasy i białe szczyty gór, oświetlane blaskiem dwóch pięknych słońc. To były godne zapamiętania chwile. Tym bardziej, że teraz bezpowrotnie straciliśmy nasz dom. Byliśmy wyrzutkami w kosmosie. Dwaj, ostatni przedstawiciele, niegdyś potężnego i wspaniałego gatunku.  
Poczułem się, jak okaz, który należałoby zamknąć w międzygalaktycznym ZOO...  
- Chcesz tego? - Usłyszałem tuż przy swoim uchu. Wzdrygnąłem się, otwierając oczy  
- Tak - Odparłem bez namysłu, bo już po krótkiej chwili odpłynąłem, zatopiony w głębi jego spojrzenia - Zaraz, zaraz... Czego? - Opamiętałem się, kiedy Doctor wstał i wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę  
- Nie słuchałeś mnie - Westchnął ciężko, pomagając mi wstać - Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą podróż? Zapomniana galaktyka Absynthium, planeta Dever-105, mieniąca się niczym diament, ich technologia, kultura...  
- ...Deverianki - Dokończyłem z łobuzerskim uśmiechem – A chcemy tam jechać? - Spytałem, a towarzysz bez słowa otworzył drzwi  
- A chcesz ze mną podróżować? - Spytał, wyskakując ze swojego pojazdu i ciągnąc mnie za rękaw, niemalże na oślep, gdyż trudno było się przyzwyczaić do jasności, jaka panowała na zewnątrz. Odbijające się od powierzchni planety światło, raziło nas w oczy. Jednocześnie, było piękne i trudno było oderwać wzrok. Musieliśmy przywyknąć. Nie tylko do tego, z resztą - Obejrzeć cały, piękny wszechświat? Poznać niezbadane? Dotrzeć tam, gdzie jeszcze nikt nie dotarł? Są jeszcze miejsca, w które nie zawędrowali nawet Władcy Czasu! - Zaczął mówić tak szybko, że przestałem rozróżniać pojedyncze słowa i dałem się mu prowadzić, głównym deptakiem kryształowego miasta...  
Bez słów. Dając nam obojgu szansę, na ponowne rozumienie się, do tego stopnia.

Jak dawniej.

_- A więc nic nie zyskałeś na oswojeniu?  
- Zyskałem coś, ze względu na kolor zboża..._

Jak bracia.


End file.
